And That Was For?
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: Puck has a song to sing for glee club. No one is sure of whom it's for. Guess they'll have to wait and see. Yeah, totally sucky summary but OH WELL . Puck/Kurt


**And That Was For….?**

**Summary: Puck has a song to sing for glee club. No one is sure of whom it's for. Guess they'll have to wait and see. (Yeah, totally sucky summary but OH WELL). Enjoy :)**

Mr. Schuester burst into the choir room with his usual overt enthusiasm resulting in quite a few students rolling their eyes. Nothing new there. "Alright guys, I have a new assignment for you this week. I want you all to dig deep and find the emotion you are feeling the strongest at the moment. You will then take that emotion and express it through the song of your choosing. Any questions?"

Rachel's hand predictably flew into the air. Yet when she opened her mouth to speak a voice from the back spoke up. "Don't start Berry. I have a song I want to sing Mr. Schue. I kinda put it together a few days ago. Can I have the floor?"

"Um, yeah. Go ahead Puck." Schue nodded, shocked, and made his way to a seat off to the side.

"Thanks. I asked Artie, Sam, and Mike if they would help. You guys ready?" Puck asked, looking questioningly at the three.

"You got it bro," Artie said before he made his way over to his guitar while Sam and Mike flanked Puck on each side of him.

"Okay, so this isn't my usual style of music but it works for my purpose. Besides, I'm a badass I can do what I want." With that, Puck nodded to the band giving them the okay to begin. The glee club really was surprised when the opening chords began. This definitely wasn't what Puck usually sang. When the first verse begin, Puck pretty much purred the lyrics sending shivers up all the girls' and Kurt's spine.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

Artie sung out the pre-hook in a way only he can. Within seconds the entire audience was on their feet.

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

All four voices blended together perfectly upon singing the hook. The remainder of the glee club was dancing on the risers, all quietly pondering who the song was for.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
And I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

Puck continued into the first half of the second verse, once again utilizing his husky, sexual tone.

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr_

Sam's voice easily harmonized with Puck's as they continued to sing.

_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie_

Artie once again took his solo moment.

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

The boys joined voices once again, giving it all they had, knowing the surprising twist would be quickly approaching.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
And I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

The band ceased playing except for Artie on his guitar, purposely slowing the tempo of the song. Everyone seemed to freeze when Puck started making his way slowly up the risers. They were filled with anticipation because they knew that the person in which the song was for was about to be revealed.

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy_

The change in the pronoun from girl to boy was lost on no one (except possibly Finn). Upon realizing he was the one being serenaded, Kurt dropped heavily back into his chair quite dazed.

_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend  
If I was you man, ('If I was your man' Artie crooned)I'd never leave you boy  
I just want to love you, and treat you right_

The band joined back in picking up the tempo. As if approaching a frightened animal, Puck slowly extended his hand to pull the pale boy from his seat. He tried to shoot him a reassuring smile as he lead the smaller teen down to the floor and into his arms for a dance. At the same time Sam grabbed Mercedes and Mike grabbed Tina and pulled them into a dance, while Brittany and Santana danced around a still guitar-playing Artie who took up the solo.

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
And I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya boy  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend_

Artie may have been finishing the song out with a bang, but Puck was focused on the other boy in his arms and singing the lyrics softly into his ear with all the sincerity he could muster. Never having been serenaded before or held as preciously as he currently was, Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling freely down his cheeks. When the last note died away, Puck pulled back slightly and gently wiped the fallen tears and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "How was that, Kurt?" Puck asked nervously.

"It was beautiful. Thank you Noah," Kurt whispered with a watery smile.

"As long as it made you happy, I'd do it all over again. I meant every word of that song. Will you please give me a chance? I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend."

"As long as I get to be your boyfriend too, then I don't mind giving this a shot," Kurt replied cheekily.

"You got a deal."

"Good. Now kiss me, boyfriend." Yeah Puck totally wasn't going to miss that opportunity.

**The End**

**A/N: There it be. I don't know how long I've had this stuck in my head so I had to do something with it. I'm fully aware I need to update Shot Into Love soon and I'm working on it I promise. I hope you enjoyed this story, let me know what you thought. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own Boyfriend by Justin Bieber.**


End file.
